


Stark Luck

by marvelanythingg



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, How Do I Tag, Intern Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelanythingg/pseuds/marvelanythingg
Summary: The AU where Tony is Peter's biological child, but no one knows. But after a bad accident, it might change.(sry i'm bad with summaries)
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850641
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Stark Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Marvel fan-fiction, so go a little easy on me. I would love it if you could follow my fan account on instagram @marvelanythingg. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first Marvel fan-fiction, so go a little easy on me. But, it would be great if you could follow my fan account on instagram @marvelanythingg. Anyways, enjoy!

Peter Edwin Stark was having a relatively good day. He passed his tests, and didn't fall asleep in any of his classes. Though, he probably has his dad to thank for that. Ever since he became Spider-Man there were, highs and lows. When his father figured out he was the crime fighting vigilante, he banned him from going out. He didn't understand at first, because his father was Tony Stark, but of course no one knew that, but that meant he was used to his father coming home half dead. So, you can see his reasons of, "But dad, how do you think I feel when you come home injured?" That changed everything, because his father gave him a new suit and let him continue Spider-Manning. But last night, he choose not to go out and instead be a good student and study for his tests.

"Hey Peter, did you even hear what I said?"

"What, oh sorry Ned, I was just thinking." He wasn't actually thinking. He was trying to hide his excitement because today was Friday, which meant he got to hang out with the Avengers. Which where the only people who knew about him being Tony's son.

"Oh, where you thinking about the Stark Internship?" He never said only the Avengers knew about his secret identity though, because Ned and MJ knew as well.

"Yeah, I actually get to go to the Avengers Compound today."

"WHAT! Dude that is insane. You get to meet the Avengers!"

"How could Penis Parker possibly meet the Avengers. He is just a sad little orphan. The Avengers and Tony Stark don't even know who you are." Ah, Flash. Peter's bully. Peter has been dealing with him since what seemed like the beginning of time. He was used to it.

"Flash, Peter does have an internship with the Avengers."

"Yeah, sure. And Penis I'd watch your back today." Huh, threatening now? Ever since he came out as Spider-Man to the Avengers, Auntie Nat has been teaching him multiple fighting moves, so he was more trained than he was when he first became Spider-Man. Oh, and now he also knows a lot of Russian. But, he had to pull back from saying it at school to Flash's face.

"Dude, did Flash just threaten you?"

"Yeah, I guess he did. Probably because I got the only 100 on the Calculus test." Peter shrugged and then the bell rang, meaning lunch had ended.

"See you losers."

"Hey at least we have next period together." Ned said

"Yeah and that period doesn't have Flash in it, so it's a win." Peter and Ned walked to their next class together.

xxxxxxxxxx

"And that is how Captain America saved the 107th-" And there goes the final bell of the day. Peter and Ned packed up their stuff and walked out of class together. They exited the building and where now waiting for their rides.

"Hey, are you nervous?"

"Nervous for what?"

"You know to meet the Avengers!"

"Well, Ned I've kinda of meet them before multiple times-"

"What!? How could you not tell me about this!?"

"Um, I forgot?" Wow Peter, lame excuse.

"Oh well your definitely telling me all about later because my mom's here."

"Yeah, okay I'll tell you about it later." They do their secret handshake and then Ned goes to his mom's car.

_"Hey, sorry Ross was being an asshole so I'm a couple minutes late. Sorry bud."_

_"It's okay, I can wait."_ So he sat on his phone and was trying to occupy himself and then a few minutes later heard honking. He looked up and saw his dad was finally here, with a decent parking job. And of course, his dad could never choose a normal, not flashy car. So, he got up and started walking. He was a little more than halfway when someone bumped into him. Hard. And of course he fell down and saw Flash and his goons towering over him.

"Hey Penis, are you sure you're walking to the right car because it looks offly expensive for an orphan." Then Flash and his friends were laughing at him. He tried to get up but Flash but his foot down hard on his chest. Oh great, he can hear is father practically boiling in his car. He could get up, but that could mean his identity would be broken.

"Flash, what did I do this time."

"You did everything wrong that's my problem." Flash started to put his foot down harder, and he swore that he heard his dad put on his watch that turned into a gauntlet. Dammit. Stupid Stark luck.

"What do you want? Money, because I only have 50 cents on me so I don't know how far you could get with that. Or, what about food, not that I-"

"No, just thought it would be fun, since no one cares for you. Since no one loves you-"

"Hello boys. What is going on here?" Oh great. And of course he is trying not to lose his calm.

"U- um, well, yo- you know-"

"No, I don't think I know. Let me ask again, what are you doing."

"Well, P- Penis and I were just playing around."

"Um, no, try again. And while your at it take your foot off of my sons chest would ya." Well, the secret's out now. Flash took his foot off and stumbled backwards. His goons looked like they wanted to run away far from here, but they stayed right next to Flash with an amazing, confused look on their faces.

"Sorry, what?" Ah, finally Jacob speaks (one of Flashes goons).

"Ah, well secrets out." Tony takes Peter's hands and helps pull him up. "This is Peter Stark, my wonderful son, isn't that right Pete."

"Yeah, that's right." To be fair he couldn't think of anything else to say. For one. he was completely freaking out and couldn't think of anything else to say. And, he has dreamt of this moment for what seems like forever. The look on their faces. Confused, shocked, anger, or at least on Flashes face.

"Well, boys, I expect that soon your parents and the principal will know about this." Tony and Peter started to walk slowly to the car, when they heard Flash and stopped, with their backs facing Flash.

"Well that won't work well since my dad his the highest donor to the school."

Tony turned around, "Well, that soon won't be the case. Goodbye." Tony and Peter both got in the car and Tony sped away. The car ride was quiet, other than the sound of the radio.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tony and Peter walked into the Avengers Compound. The car ride which usually felt so short had felt extremely long. Peter doesn't think his dad is mad at him, more just worried? At least that's what he thinks.

"Hello, Boss. and Mini Boss. Are you going to your living area?"

"Actually FRIDAY, the Avengers Living Area."

"Alright Boss." The Avengers Living Area? He started to think why they would go there, but then quickly realized when the elevator doors opened and all of the Avengers where sitting down. Was this some sort of intervention? But, an intervention for what? Because he was getting bullied didn't seem like it was a good enough reason. Or, maybe it is, since his family was incredibly overprotective.

"Come on Pete." Tony whispered to Peter and then put his hand on his shoulder and walked with him to a couch where both him and his father sat down. It was quiet, once again. No one talked, no one said a word. Should he talk? Should he say something? But if he did talk what would he say? He was sitting next to his dad, and looking down at his lap. He could sense everyone looking at him, but they didn't say anything. He tried to look around inconspicuously to see if anyone was missing, and found out that his mom, Pepper, wasn't there yet. Granted Pepper wasn't his biological mother, but he always thought that she was his real mom. So, he waited. He has been through this before many times. They do this to break him? Well, not break him, more like make him so uncomfortable that his only option is to say something. But, since he knows their trick, he doesn't give in. Instead he tries to think of a new web formula in his head. He had an accident was his webs weren't exactly fire resistant, so he knew that he had to fix the formula to make it so they don't break apart when trying to save people in a burning building. After what seemed like eternity, he figured out a couple of different ways to fix his problem. But still it was quiet. He would not break. So, he tried to keep his mind busy again. He thought about what updates his suit would need, or more like what he would like. He knew that he needed to fix Karen, since when he gets too much power she malfunctions. So he thought about that for what seemed like another eternity. He tried to look at his father, and found him on his phone texting someone. Maybe Pepper? He started to think about getting up and leaving. Maybe they would let him? Or maybe they would start talking to him? He doesn't see the big deal with him getting bullied. It is one of those things that happens all the time. Not just to him, but to other people around the world. Even in TV shows and movies it happens. Leaving sounds like a great idea now.

He started to think about how long it has actually been. He saw that when he arrived in the elevator it was 4:46. He tried looking at his dad while still keeping his head down to see if he was still on his phone. He was. So, now he wanted to see what time it was now. Ahah, it was 5:01? How has been only been 15 minutes? He thought it was at least 2 hours. Pepper usually gets home at 5:05, so maybe he will be saved by his mom. A couple minutes went by when he heard the elevator beep. He finally looked up and saw Pepper walk in with her heels clicking against the floor. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his head and then looked around.

"Alright, so everyone is gathered here, but I would like to know why." She put her bag down on the kitchen counter and sat on the left side of Peter, making him be in the middle of his parents.

"Pep, Pete's been getting bullied at school."

"What!? Pete, is that true." He looked at both of his parents and simply nodded yes. He honestly had no idea what to say.

What was he supposed to say. "Yeah, I've been getting bullied since elementary, just because everyone thought I was an orphan with no family," or "No, it was just something that started today!" But then again, he was a terrible liar.

"Peter, baby, why didn't you tell us?" Pepper had grabbed his face gently and turned it towards her. Well, he tried to say, "because i have an incredibly overprotective family who would try to kill a minor, so that's why I didn't tell anyone." But instead, he let out a weak sound. He tried to talk again, but nothing came out. Could he not talk?

"Pete, can you not talk?" His dad was now kneeling in front of him, and all he could do was shake his head yes.

"Well, Peter you might want to get that checked out. Come on, I'll take you to MedBay." Bruce had his hand out, so Peter took it and followed Bruce. His mom and dad trailing behind him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to Flash, his vocal cords are damaged. He is not completely sure how since Flash never once hurt his throat, or anywhere near his throat, but he can't speak. He can't really look at his parents either, they look at him like he is completely damaged. Luckily, Bruce said that with his healing abilities, he should be completely better by noon tomorrow. Which means he still has to talk to his family about his bullies. But that can wait, because right now he is cuddled between his parents watching Star Wars with his whole entire family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take me a day (or a couple) to get the next chapter out. To be honest I don't know how long this story is going to be. Until next time!


End file.
